Premonitions
by RuthlessNate
Summary: Can captain Thaddieus Debbing and the most advanced ship in the fleet, the Premonition, alter the past to save the future? Based on the ship and character from Star Trek: Armada. NOW COMPLETED!!!!
1. The Battle Of Qo'noS

I got the idea for this fic from Star Trek: Armada, it is about Captain Thaddeus Debbing and ship and crew of the U.S.S. Premonition. The story takes place in the timeline the Premonition is from. But this is what happens to the Premonition before Armada.  
Premonitions  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Picard, lower your shields. The rest of the fleet will be assimilated, however you and the Enterprise are too great a threat to the collective, you will be destroyed," said the assimilated clone.  
  
"Locutus, if you are truly who you appear to be then you must know I will not comply," responded Picard.  
  
"You will comply, your defensive capabilities are no match for us," said Locutus. Locutus's image went off the viewscreen to show the cube the drone was commanding. The cube's tractor beam's green light then obscured the image with a flash.   
  
Picard felt the Enterprise lurch forward. "Target these coordinates and fire," he commanded the fleet. But it was too late, before the tactical officer could push the button the Enterprise and her crew was gone.   
  
Three days later...  
  
Locutus's cube and escorts orbited Earth with its gray waters, transportation tubes and gleaming cities off Borg.   
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Eleven years later...  
  
"Target that sphere," said Thaddeus Debbing. As he thrust his finger forward he said, "Fire!" Debbing watched the viewscreen as the Premonition's photophasic torpedoes destroyed a Borg sphere firing on a Klingon Negh'Var-class warship. He watched as the sphere exploded over the atmosphere of Qo'noS. Had the Borg not assimilated Earth eleven years before there would have been no Battle of Bajor, Battle of Vulcan, Battle of Romulus, or Battle of Qo'noS.   
  
He kept his eyes on the viewscreen, "Captain," said Lieutenant Tram, the ship's tactical officer, "Three Borg cubes are coming out of transwarp!"  
  
"Contact the fleet," Debbing told Commander Watkins, who was manning the communications station but was really second-in-command, "And tell them to fall back".   
  
"Sir?" asked Watkins.  
  
Debbing gritted his teeth and said, "Tell them to fall back. We'll all rendezvous back at Starbase 112.   
  
Watkins nodded, he tapped the hail button and said, "This is the Premonition, fall back. I repeat, fall back". Watkins pressed a button that was flashing red and pressed it. A picture of the Klingon's fleet commander appeared.  
  
"Why are you retreating you Pat'akh?" said the Klingon.  
  
"Because we cannot win this fight," said Debbing.  
  
The Klingon gritted his teeth, "Very well. You cowards may retreat, but I wish to go on to Stovokor!"  
  
The image of the Klingon went off the screen to show the Negh'Var class ship the fleet commander was on be destroyed by two Borg cubes.  
  
As the Premonition and the other ships in the fleet retreated Debbing thought about all the years he and the other people of the Federation had lived in fear. After the Borg cloned captain Jean-Luc Picard and assimilated the clone, they began an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. First they captured the Omega Particle from the Romulans, which only increased their power. Then they began an invasion of Federation space in which they assimilated Earth. After the assimilation of Earth the Borg went after Vulcan, Bajor, Romulus and Remus. And after Eleven years the only planet left that even had relation to the Federation was Qo'noS, but know it had fallen to the Borg. The only thing that barely gave them a fighting chance was the Borg fighting technology that Captain Janeway brought back from seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Luckily she got back just before the invasion. But now the Borg had found ways to protect themselves from everything Janeway brought back. Life in the Alpha Quadrant, the Beta Quadrant, and the Gamma Quadrant had become a living hell.   
  
"Sir the Borg are following," said Tram.   
  
"Well, then let's see if this temporal stasis field really works," said Debbing. "Lieutenant Tram, activate the Temporal Stasis Field." He watched the ensign press a few buttons. Then he heard the beep of the sensors.  
  
"Captain," said Tram, "I'm detecting a temporal distortion around the Borg ships".  
  
"Put me through to the fleet," said Debbing.  
  
"You're on, sir," said Tram.  
  
"This is Captain Debbing, all ships target those cubes," said Debbing. He watched as a casqued of phasers and torpedoes destroyed the two cubes. "Alright, everyone let's get back to the Baku system." He looked at Commander Watkins. "Jack you have the bridge. I'll be in my ready room". Debbing walked into his ready room and over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and tapped the voice command button on his computer. "Computer, play the message containing blueprints on the Temporal Stasis Field".   
  
A picture of an awfully frightened and beat-up looking man appeared on the computer's screen. "Captain Debbing, this is the Temporal Research Facility called the Goddard Station. By the time you receive this message this station will have been assimilated or destroyed. This message contains the blueprints on the Temporal Stasis Field or the TSF. We have spent the last year here researching a method of freezing enemy ships and stations in time without affecting our own ships. These blueprints also show how to adapt the TSF for use on your own ship."   
  
A voice in the back round suddenly yelled out, "Sir, I'm detecting transwarp signatures!" Then an alarm started going off.  
  
"Good," said the man on the screen said, "I just completed transmitting the blueprints. Goodbye captain". Then static over ran the screen.  
  



	2. Returning Home

Chapter Two  
  
"Can't this tug move any faster?" asked former Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, Martok. Because of the Borg invasion the Empire had fallen to nothingness.  
"He's moving as fast as he can go, sir!" said the ship's second-in-command, Tamekh.   
  
"Then find a way to make it go faster or I shall feed you to my targ!" said Martok.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Tamekh.   
  
Tamekh pushed a comm. button and said, "Engineer, find a way to make this ship go faster. Now!"  
  
Even after eleven years Martok still could not believe that the Empire had crumbled. When the Borg started their invasion the Empire increased its military budget to the point where many people could not walk the streets without seeing detection arrays and long-range phaser turrets. Eventually the whole government basis started to break down. The High Counsel eventually went away too, making Martok into what he had been before, the commander of a starship. When the Borg first assimilated Earth, the Klingon people swore that the Borg would sing songs of their defeat at Qo'noS, but the Borg proved the Klingons wrong. P'takhs, thought Martok, they only want to eradicate the entire Klingon species! Suddenly a tap on Martok's back made him snap out of his thoughts.  
"Sir," said Tamekh, "We are approaching the Baku system and Starbase 112".  
  
Martok nodded his head, "Thank you, Lieutenant".   
  
***  
  
Back on the bridge of the Premonition...  
  
"Initiate docking procedures," said Debbing, "Everyone after docking you have a week of shore leave. Your wounds need to heal". He stared at the planet below, Baku Prime, as the Federation came to know it. Twelve years ago was the first time the Federation made contact with the Baku. The Baku had shunned technology; they reminded Debbing of the ancient Mennonites that lived hundreds of years before he was born. Debbing looked at Watkins, "I'm going down to the planet," said Debbing, "You're in command".  
  
Watkins nodded his head and said, "Aye, sir".  
  
Debbing started for the transporter room. When he arrived, he looked at the transporter chief, "Send me down to the village," he said. Debbing saw the transporter chief push a few buttons before being gripped by the energies of the transporter. When he was released he saw the village in which he now called 'home'. Debbing walked toward his home, and knocked on the door. Funny, he thought, my housekeeper isn't here. He walked over to one of his Baku friends and asked, "Anej, have you seen Artem?"  
  
Anej broke into one of her smiles and said, "Hoping to make sure your house isn't in a mess?"  
  
"That is what I'm hoping," said Debbing. Anej flashed Debbing a smile. Debbing found it hard to believe that a woman like her was nearly three hundred years old. "I'll see you later," he said waving goodbye as Debbing walked in the direction of his home.  
  
***  
  
"Mom!" yelled out the young boy, "Don't leave me!"  
  
The boy's mother gave him a smile and a pat on the cheek, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again someday." She crawled out of the hiding place that they had found, "Stay here 'til you're sure they're gone. Ok?"  
  
The boy nodded, even though he did not like his mother's plan. The boy heard the thumps on the corridor's floor and knew even if he did make through this he would never be the same. And then he heard the all too familiar voice say to his mother, "You will be assimilated, your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own, resistance is futile".  
  
Jack Watkins woke up from a dream in a cold sweat with the taste of vomit in his mouth. Even after eleven years the memory of his mother's assimilation struck fear into his heart. She told me not to worry, he thought, heh, not worry my butt. He only hoped that the Borg would be stopped, that way he could stop having that awful dream.  
  



	3. Spaghetti and the Klingon

Chapter Three  
  
Robert James Kirk, the great-great-great nephew of the infamous James T. Kirk, roamed the promenade of Starbase 112. The largest in-space structure ever built by a species other than the Borg, it had become Starfleet's headquarters, or at least, what was left of Starfleet. The Federation had fallen apart nearly ten years before. And to think, the only living relative of James Kirk wasn't even a captain, but a lieutenant. He spotted a new establishment, a restaurant he had never seen before. At the thought of food Robert's stomach started to growl, he felt like he hadn't eaten for days, even though it had only been about five hours since he last ate. He decided to check the new place out. As he walked in he saw the room was filled with races of all kinds. Klingons, Romulans, Vulcans, Bajorans, and Cardassians were just among the few kinds.   
  
A waitress walked up to him and asked, "Seat for one?"  
  
Robert nodded his head, "Yes, is there any place?"  
  
"Right, this way sir," she said guiding him to a table and handing him a menu. He sat down and examined the menu, great, he thought, not a single dish from Earth. He searched the menu front and back but he could not find the one thing he was looking for, a cheeseburger. Robert didn't know how long it had been since he last had a cheeseburger, being born on Earth and being twenty-two years of age, he knew what they were like. So he settled for the next best thing, there was at least, spaghetti.  
  
***  
Thaddeus Debbing walked in to find an empty, but surprisingly well kept, home. Apparently Artem hadn't trashed the place like he was afraid of. Everything seemed to be in place, the pictures of his family were still on the table, the computer was turned off as requested. Everything seemed to be in order, so he continued his examination. After he made sure everything was in place, he decided to get some sleep because he hadn't for at least two days.  
  
***  
A Klingon walked up to Robert Kirk, with an evil grin on his face. The Klingon looked to Robert as if he were about thirty to thirty-five years old, maybe about five ten and three-hundred pounds.   
  
"What is that you're eating?" said the Klingon, "The human version of gakh?"   
  
"It's called spaghetti, and no, it was invented long before the first contact between our people," Robert replied.   
The Klingon turned to his, or what appeared to be, friends and said something in Klingonese.  
  
But since Robert was fluent in Klingonese, he knew exactly what the Klingon was saying. Robert raised an eyebrow to the Klingon, "Sir, I am not 'a stupid fool like that James Kirk' as you put it. And I just so happen to be the only living relative of James Kirk," he said in a half proud, half insulted way.   
  
The Klingon smiled, "Well, isn't that a big deal, 'I'm the only relative of James Kirk'," said the Klingon in Klingonese, and in a sarcastic way.   
  
"Do not insult my family, sir," said Robert; he was starting to get mad now.  
  
The Klingon leaned so close to Robert's face that Robert could feel the heat and smell the gakh from the Klingon's breath. "I would like to see you do something about it p'takh," spat the Klingon. By thins time every person in the restaurant was staring, and the manager seemed to be calling security.  
  
The Klingon landed a heavy blow on Robert's face, the pain form the punch was immense. But, Robert knew that he needed to keep a straight face, because if the Klingon saw the pain, then Robert would probably not live to see tomorrow.   
  
***  
  
As Thaddeus Debbing walked into his bedroom, he noticed a rustling sound coming from inside. Debbing prepared to see Artem, but as he walked in he was taken totally by surprise, there was a young Romulan woman sleeping on his bed, and she was in a Starfleet uniform.  
  
***  
  
The volleys from the Klingon kept coming, but Robert refused to fight back. He knew that if he did then if he did make it through he would be demoted or something like that. The Klingon seemed to be getting fed up with the fact that Robert was not fighting back, so he went to a last resort, Robert watched as the Klingon pulled out a d'k'tagh dagger from its holder. Robert knew it was time to fight back; luckily he went to the Academy on Baku Prime, so he knew all the spots to hit to knock someone out. And just as he unleashed a wild volley, aimed for one of the places he learned about, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see the dagger protruding from his side, with a steady stream of blood to coat it.   
  



	4. A Romulan, An Admiral, and a Mexican Res...

Chapter Four  
  
Robert Kirk woke up in extreme pain, he felt like someone put a dagger in his side. But when he thought about it he realized someone had. When he finally got all of his consciousness back he also realized he had to be in a sickbay. A Federation one to be exact. But which one? It wasn't the station's sickbay he knew that. As he looked around he saw that he wasn't the only one in sickbay, but the Klingon was on a bed surrounded by a force field. Then he found the answer, as he was looking around he saw a med-kit with name Premonition. The strange thing was, he had never heard of the Premonition. Robert did notice there was an EMH hovering over various patients. He raised his head towards it and asked the EMH, "Excuse me, what is the name of this ship?"  
  
By the cocky look on the EMH's face, Robert could tell it was a Mark Four, even tough all EMHs looked alike. "Why, this is the Premonition, the most advanced ship in the fleet," said the EMH.  
  
Right, Robert thought, if this the most advanced ship in the fleet then they wouldn't have a Mark Four.  
  
"You know you're very, very lucky. Normally a blow like that with a d'k'tagh would kill a man," the EMH pointed to the Klingon, "He stabbed you in just the right spot, if he had been a few centimeters lower, it would have cut into a lot of organs. But all damage has been repaired, so you can go now. Oh, and the Admiral wants to see you".  
  
That's just great, Robert thought, first a stab in the side and now a stab in the back.  
  
***  
  
Thaddeus Debbing had no idea what to do about the Romulan sleeping on his bed, all he could think of was to wake her. So, he did.  
  
The Romulan woke with a start, and immediately got off the bed and saluted Debbing, "I'm sorry, sir, I just got transferred to the Premonition and I was looking for you. But you weren't here yet and Artem said I could stay the night here. I'm sorry, I am Commander Jpak, the new Chief Medical Officer for the Premonition".   
  
Debbing offered his hand for a shake, "I'll welcome you aboard when I get to the ship. She's docked at the station now, so go ahead and beam aboard. I need to get some sleep.  
  
Jpak saluted once again, said "Thank you, sir", and she left his home.   
  
***  
  
Robert Kirk nervously walked into Admiral Hunter's office and asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
The admiral gave Robert a stern look, and motioned for him to sit down. Robert did as he was showed. "What the in the name of all things sacred were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed," said Hunter.   
  
"I was just eating dinner, sir, and he started... make fun of me and my family. But I didn't fight back when he started punching me if that makes a difference. Well, except for that knock out blow," Robert said.  
  
"I don't care if you fought back or not. You provoked a Klingon, and that's bad enough. Some of the Klingons on the station don't really approve of your lineage, so I'm transferring you to a ship," said the Admiral.  
  
"What ship sir?" Robert asked.  
  
"You are to be the new helm/navigation and stellar cartography officer on the Premonition," said the Admiral. "You'll report to the Premonition in one hour, your things have already been moved to your new quarters.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," said Robert as he walked out the door. Great, just great, Robert thought, I like it fine here doing the same thing. Except for the helm part.  
  
***  
  
Robert Kirk was still hungry, even after being stabbed in the side and transferred to a ship. Robert didn't really have any friends on the station so, like always, he would eat alone. But not like always, this would be his last meal at Starbase 112. So he went to his favorite establishment in the station, El Peresozo Hombre, the only Mexican restaurant on any station that still existed. As he walked in he could smell cooking beef that was freshly spiced, and hear the sizzle of fajitas.   
  
One of the waiters came up to Robert and asked, "The usual table and food, Robert?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," he replied, "But I have to be someplace in an hour and I probably will never be here again. I'm getting transferred, so could you make it quick?"  
  



	5. Meetings

Chapter Five   
  
Chief Medical Officer Jpak inspected her new surroundings in which she would work. She was a strange person, even to herself. A Romulan, trained as a Vulcan healer and as a Starfleet officer.  
  
On all ships she had served on she was considered an outsider. There weren't many Romulans in Starfleet, let alone ones that were trained as Vulcan healers. Because of her "status" she was usually shunned out by the crews of starships. And because of her "status" she had little, if no hope of ever finding a suitable mate. But Jpak had set a record, the first Romulan to be enlisted into Starfleet. This was her tenth year in Starfleet; she had joined exactly ten years, seven months, and fourteen days before. Chapter Five  
  
Jpak was impressed with the sickbay on board the Premonition, she would expect nonetheless. After all, this was the most advanced ship in the fleet.   
  
***   
  
Robert Kirk inspected his new quarters; surprisingly to him they were almost the same layout as his quarters on the station. He would have no problem settling in. But it was still strange, he spent the past three years on the station mapping out navigational plans for the starships that were going on missions. He had also spent much of his time doing helm simulators, practicing for the day that something like this may happen to him.   
  
The ship its self was impressive, before he boarded he had taken a nice long look at the ship from a view port. A little larger than a Sovereign-class, and the same basic look, except for the protrusion on the back of the saucer section that looked like a handle for a pot or something. But that seemed to be where impulse nacelles were located. Apparently it was the first ship of its class, so, Robert figured, it was a Premonition-class starship. And the ship was rumored to be outfitted with a lot of experimental technology.  
  
After Robert was done "settling in", he roamed the ship, of course the first place he headed for was the bridge, so he could meet the captain. After all, he was going to be a senior officer. As he was looking for a turbolift to take him to the bridge, he decided to stop and ask someone for directions. The only person he saw was a young Vulcan, possibly twenty-eight or so. Robert was always good at guessing ages.   
  
"Excuse, me," he said to her, "I'm the new helm officer and I was looking for the bridge". As he looked closer he realized that the woman wasn't Vulcan, but a Romulan.  
And she was a commander. "Sorry ma'am, but I would like to see the captain".  
  
The Romulan looked kind of amused, it was weird for Robert to see emotion out of someone with pointy ears. "Well, I'm new here too. So I guess we're both in the same situation. I am Jpak, the new Chief Medical Officer. But I do know that we need to take that turbolift over there," she pointed to some turbolift doors.   
  
The two started to walk together to the doors, and as Robert followed Jpak he noticed that she was better looking than a lot of human women. Oh, yes, Robert thought, I'm going in for lots of check ups. Lots of them.  
  
***  
  
Thaddeus Debbing was sick of waiting for his new senior officers. Where are they, he kept asking himself, why aren't they here yet. Just as he asked him self a second time they showed up out of the turbolift. He knew who one of them was of course, and that was Jpak, but who was this man? "Hello Jpak, hello... I don't know your name yet sir," he said while offering his hand for a shake.  
  
"I'm Robert Kirk, the new helm, navigation and stellar cartography officer," said the young man.  
  
"Kirk, as in...?" Debbing asked.  
"Yes as in that Kirk," said the young man. "I'm his only living relative".  
  
"Well, then I hope you live up to your, what ever relation he is to you, to his status," smiled Debbing.  
  
"Thank you sir," Robert replied.  



	6. Dinnertime Discussions

Author's Note: Okay pheonixfireball, you finally get what you want, a chapter with more about the crew.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"He's my great-great-great uncle," Robert replied. The same question had been asked to him at least ten times in the past twelve hours. He sat at a table with the other senior officers during his "dinnertime". "Now could we find another subject, I'm getting tired of hearing the same question day and night".  
  
"Okay, tell us about yourself, Jpak," said Debbing.  
  
***  
Jpak did not like to talk about her past, but these people genuinely seemed to approve her and they were the people she could most likely trust. "I don't know where to begin," she said. "My family lived in the provinces, so we weren't that respected. My birth father was disgraced when he died; I was very young, his death forced my mother into a ritual suicide because of the disgrace. They were both highly respected. I spent six years in the Romulan equivalent of an orphanage. A family in the provinces took me in when I was seven. I showed an interest in healing when I was young, so I was sent to a "medical school" after I had went through the normal education. When the Borg attacked and Romulus joined the Federation as a full member, I went to a Vulcan healing academy and finished my education. After that I joined Starfleet because I had heard their ships were much better than Romulan ones".  
  
Everyone seemed to be taken aback with her life's story. They all just stared at her for a few seconds. She turned to Commander Watkins, "Can we hear about you know?" asked him.   
  
***  
  
Jack Watkins wasn't much for telling about his past either. "I was born on the Alpha Centauri Prime colony," he said, "I was about seven when my mother was killed or assimilated, which ever by the Borg. We were on a ship and were attacked, this was before their take over, and luckily they didn't take the ship so I managed to survive. My father had died a couple of years earlier after a Romulan attack on his starship." He eyed Jpak, "Once I was old enough I joined Starfleet, I graduated from the academy about fifteen years ago."  
  
Watkins turned to Debbing, "Thaddeus?"  
  
  
***  
  
Debbing didn't mind telling of his past whatsoever. "Well, I was born in San Francisco. My father managed an old museum there and my mother owned a restaurant. I'm thirty-three. For as long as I could remember I wanted to go into Starfleet. So when I turned eighteen I went to the academy, graduated when I was twenty-two and just went from ship to ship. When the Borg attacked I finally got my captaincy and six months ago I got this ship."  
  
He saw Jpak turn to Robert, "Robert, could we hear about you now?" she asked.  
  
"You mean me and not my relatives?" he jokingly asked.  
  
***   
  
Finally, Robert thought, someone who wants to hear about me. "Okay then," he said. "First of all call me Rob, I come from Des Moines, Iowa. I'm twenty-nine right now; I've been in Starfleet fully for seven years. But I got into the academy eleven years ago, well the one they built right after the Borg attacked. At wanted to get back at them, so I went in to Starfleet once I was old enough, which was right after their fist attack. Both my parents died in the attack, but I was off world so I lived. I've been at the Starbase 112 for all my career, until now at least."  
  
The four crewmembers ate their dinners and chatted the night away until it was late. As they parted Robert caught up with Jpak, since their quarters were on the same deck any ways. Robert had been waiting for the opportunity to speak with her for a while. "Hey wait up," he said to her. She turned to see him and slowed down. As they got near the end of the ride on the turbolift they had taken he asked, "I was wondering, would you like to have dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us? I mean, so we can get to know each other better, I like to know my shipmates".  
  
Jpak stared at him for a few seconds with a look of surprise. "I shall think about it," she replied, "I'll tell you tomorrow... Rob". She walked off to her quarters.   
  
When Robert got to his quarters he thought t himself, oh great Robby, nice move, this will be the first time you'll ever be rejected by a different species.   
  
***  
  
Jpak was puzzled, she had heard of this question before, was this what humans called, asking out on a date?  
  



	7. The Orders

Chapter Seven  
  
The young boy was once again in a bad situation, but this time he was younger than before. A man was walking up to his front door, he was dressed in black. For some reason the young boy's mother was crying, he didn't know why, but she seemed to know what the man was there about. Once the man got up to there door he took off his hat and rang the doorbell. The boy's mother was crying even harder now, she answered the door. "Please don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me," she said.  
  
"Then I wish tell you that your husband his unharmed and doing his duties," said the man, "But I can't".  
  
Once again Jack Watkins woke up from one of his reoccurring nightmares. The news of his father's death was hard on him, but seeing his mother die was harder though. He looked at his chronometer, 3 AM. He got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Sonic shower, cold," he told the computer. He shed his clothes and walked in to feel a blast of cold, cleansing air. He wouldn't be going to sleep again tonight.   
  
***   
The alarm on Robert's chronometer went off, that meant it was 6 AM, time to get ready and report for duty. He told the computer is usual, warm sonic shower, and washed himself off. He had been sweating all night anticipating Jpak's answer to his question. He got out of the shower and put on his uniform, carefully putting on each command pip and making sure the uniform was straight. 6:30 AM now, better eat something, he thought. He put on his watch; he always found it funny that no one ever wore them anymore. He replicated a bowl of cereal and ate it. 7 AM, now it's time to get to the bridge, he thought.  
As Robert was leaving his quarters his comm. badge went off. He clicked it and said, "Kirk here". For some reason that always had a funny affect, as if people were thinking that somehow they had contacted the past.   
  
"Rob," said the voice of Commander Watkins, "The captain's asking for all senior officers to report to the briefing room".  
  
"I'll be right there," he said, "Kirk out". Robert briskly walked to the turbolift that would take him to the right deck.  
  
***  
Thaddeus Debbing waited in the briefing room for his senior officers, well at least senior officer, everyone but Robert was there. Debbing didn't know where the boy got it from, James T. Kirk didn't ever seem to be late for briefings, but then again James Kirk was a captain. But, just as Debbing was thinking about that Robert walked through the door.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of got lost," he said, "This is an awfully big ship".  
  
"Big indeed," said Jpak, who had also been late with the same excuse.   
"Well, let's get down to business people," said Debbing as Robert took his seat. "About six months ago we got this message from a Federation temporal research facility". He played the same message with the man at the facility. When the message was over all the officers, except for Watkins and himself since they had already seen it, seemed to be taken aghast. "Not too long after I talked with Admiral Hawthorne about it. He gave me these orders," said Debbing, he activated a text on the viewscreen. He read what it basically said, "When I sent the blueprints there was an encryption that required a password from the admiral. It contained blueprints to build a temporal vortex to any point we want. Basically, we could go back and fix just about anything. Admiral Hawthorne sent me this message three days ago; he says that no matter what, we cannot use it to change the past."  
  
"That's crazy, if we can go back and change history then let's do it," said Robert.   
  
"Remember Starfleet's regulations on changing the past?" Debbing asked him.  
  
"Oh," Robert simply replied.  
  
"In three days we are to join with all the fleets and try to capture a Borg Transwarp Gate and use it to go to what the Borg call Unimatrix Zero One. Unimatrix Zero One is the Borg's main control center. If we can destroy that then we can destroy the Borg. We are need because of our temporal freezing capabilities," said Debbing. "I'm sorry, but this may be one battle we may not survive. Spend these last days talking with loved ones, you may never see their faces or hear their voices again".  
  
***  
  
As Robert left the briefing room he caught up with Jpak. "So you thought about my question?" he asked.  
  
"I need to get to the sickbay, but I'll see you at seven at the mess hall," said Jpak.  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a yes," said Robert.  
  
Yes, he thought, even if these will be my last three days of life I might as well my this work while. He walked on to the bridge and immediately was ordered to set a course for the rendezvous point, which he did. From then to the end of his shift and up until seven, all he could think about was his upcoming date.  
  
***  
  
Jpak wasn't sure if she should go through with having a date that night. What if the captain was right about the mission? And what if she ended up like this man? That would be a very short relationship.   
  
***  
Robert Kirk checked his chronometer, 6:50 PM, time to head to the mess hall. Is there anything I'm forgetting, he asked himself. He picked up the flowers he was going to give Jpak and popped in a breath mint and hoped for the best.  
  



	8. First Date

Author's Note: Is the story getting a little too much about what's going on between Jpak and Robert? Should that be changed?  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jpak sat waiting in anticipation, she had never been so nervous about anything like this. Robert wasn't late yet, it was still 6:50, and so he could still make it on time. This was going to be awkward, and she knew it. She had never "gone out" with a different species before. But she had to keep her cool, she didn't want to embarrass herself on her third day onboard. Well, Robert wasn't going to be late because he had just walked in the door.  
  
He spotted her, sat down across from her, and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Here, these are for you," he said, "They're called lilies, they're a flower from Earth. I kind of had to sneak them out of hydroponics".   
  
Jpak eyed the flowers, they were quite beautiful. She found it interesting that he would go through all the trouble to give them to her. "Why'd you risk getting in trouble with the hydroponics officer?" she asked.  
  
"On Earth, men bring flowers on the first date sometimes," Robert replied.  
  
"Oh," Jpak said.  
  
***  
Well this is gonna look awkward, Robert thought, a Romulan and human shipmate going out on a date. Tomorrow we'll be the talk of the ship.  
  
"So, how'd you come to get interested in medicine?" Robert asked. Great going hotshot, he thought to himself, what a great subject to talk about.  
  
"Well, when I was a child I always liked to help people. Even if I wasn't too great at it," she said. With the second remark the two both chuckled a bit. "I also heard that Vulcan healers were some of the best doctors in the Alpha Quadrant, so when the Borg attacked I took up the training. My teachers and classmates didn't seem to like me much though. I think it was because they were Vulcan and I was Romulan. What about you Rob, how did you get interested in navigation and helm?" she asked him in return.   
  
"In Iowa, we used to live on a farm, my family and me. This one night I went outside to watch a meteor shower. The sky was totally clear and you could see what seemed like every star in the galaxy. I didn't really pay attention to the meteors, I just pointed to stars and said 'I'm gonna go to that one, and that one'. That's mainly it; all I wanted to do was fly a ship through the stars since then.  
  
Jpak and Robert talked for what seemed to be like hours, and really were. "Would you like me to walk you to your quarters?" Robert asked.  
  
"Is this another one of Earth's customs?" she asked back.  
  
"Actually it is," he replied.  
  
"Then you may," she said.  
  
They headed to Jpak's quarters, when they approached them Robert asked, "Would you like to do this again, perhaps, Friday?"  
  
"That sounds good to me," Jpak replied. She got up to him and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Robert felt like the whole ship had shook once she kissed him. But when he heard the computer blaring "All hands to battle stations," he knew the ship really had shook under his feet.  
  
Then he heard the familiar voice of Captain Debbing yell, "All hands to battle stations! A Borg sphere has just arrived off our port bow!"   
  



	9. Tour

Chapter Nine  
  
Thaddeus Debbing was not having a good night; first he got stuck on a turbolift, then this. He looked at Lieutenant Tram, "Target the sphere and use the temporal freeze. Then lock all weapons and fire".  
  
Tram nodded, "I sir". She pushed a few buttons, and then came a blue light on the viewscreen and a large quantity of phaser volleys and torpedoes. Just as the sphere exploded, Lieutenant Kirk walked in, so Debbing said, "Jeez Rob, you missed the excitement". That got a few chuckles out of the bridge crew. Debbing heard a beeping sound come from the tactical post.   
  
"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, sir," said Lieutenant Tram, "A Borg tactical cube has just dropped out of warp, and they're targeting us".  
  
"Great, that's just great," said Debbing. "How much energy do we have left for temp freezes?"  
  
"Half power, sir," said Tram, "I don't think that will give us enough time to destroy it".  
  
"Even better," said Debbing. Another beeping came from the helm station, Robert turned to Debbing. "Now what?" asked Debbing.   
  
"Sir there's another ship coming in," said Robert, "And it's a Klingon Negh'Var class battle cruiser".  
  
"Finally, a good thing," said Debbing.  
  
***  
  
"Lock the ion cannon on that cube and fire!" ordered Martok.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Tamekh.  
  
Martok watched as a bright orange ball shoot out from the bottom of the viewscreen and hit the cube. "Damn those Borg to Grethor!" yelled Martok, he pounded his fists on his chair. With that the bridge crew gave a cheer, "This is no time to celebrate!" Martok ordered, "The cube is still intact!" Martok watched as his own ship and this strange looking Federation ship destroyed the cube. Martok was familiar with all Federation ship classes, but this one was not familiar. Had the Federation come up with a new super weapon for fighting the Borg? Tamekh had said there was strange temporal activity in the area, could they have come from this ship? He turned to Tamekh, "Hail them". Tamekh nodded and about twenty seconds later a picture of a human appeared on the viewscreen.  
  
"Chancellor Martok, thank you for your help," said the man gratefully, "I'm Captain Thaddeus Debbing of the U.S.S. Premonition".  
  
"Captain Debbing, I'm unfamiliar with the class of your ship. Do you think I could beam over and be briefed on it?" asked Martok.  
  
"Certainly, he would be happy to have you aboard," smiled Debbing.  
  
***  
Robert Kirk made his way to the transporter room to join the captain in meeting the Klingons. Since his last encounter with a Klingon he decided he would stay wary and keep silent. As Robert approached the transporter room he saw Commander Watkins come down the hall. "Hello Commander," Robert said.  
  
"Hi Rob," said Watkins. "The Klingons are due to arrive pretty soon, about two minutes". The two made their way into the transporter room. "And Rob, before they get here, I'd try not to piss them off. I'm sure you remember last time you got in a tangle with a Klingon".  
  
"How do you know about that?" asked Robert.  
  
"When you're the first officer you have to know these things," Watkins replied, smiling.   
  
After about two minutes the Klingons arrived, and to Robert's dismay he recognized one. He was the one who had stabbed Robert at the restaurant.   
  
"Hello Chancellor Martok," said Debbing.  
  
"Greetings Captain Debbing," said Martok. "May I have a tour?"  
  
"Of course but first introductions," said Debbing. "This is my first officer, Commander Watkins. My helmsman and second officer, Lieutenant Kirk". With that the Klingon who had stabbed Robert grunted, almost as if in disgust. "And this is my Chief Medical Officer Jpak".   
  
"This is my first officer Tamekh," said Martok, pointing to a rather intimidating and rugged looking Klingon. Then he pointed to the stabber, "This is my tactician Ko'mah".  
  
Great, just great, thought Robert.  
  



	10. Dinner With Some Klingons

Chapter Ten  
  
Thaddeus Debbing and his officers sat around a table accompanied by Chancellor Martok and his officers. "Tell me, Chancellor Martok. Are you looking forward to the upcoming battle?" Debbing inquired.   
  
"Yes I am, because if we win this battle then we could turn the tides of this war to our favor," replied Martok. "And if we fail, then I hope that we all proceed to Sto-Vo-Kor".  
  
"Or whichever preferable afterlife, depending on species," stated Tamekh.   
  
"Yes, we Klingons don't expect everyone to go to Sto-Vo-Kor," said Martok.  
  
"Humans alone have many different religions, all with their own afterlife. Christians have what is called Heaven. Some religions don't even seem to have a place to go after death," stated Commander Watkins.  
  
Ko'mah turned to Robert, "I would like to see you in Sto-Vo-Kor, that way we could fight without either of us getting hurt. You fought well with just one punch," he said.   
  
"As long as there are no d'k'taghs involved in this one, we could fight in the holodeck," Robert told the Klingon.  
  
"That sounds good to me," grunted Ko'mah. The Klingon smiled with sharp, yellow teeth. If there was one thing that Debbing didn't respect about Klingons, it was their teeth. Ko'mah offered the Premonition's crewmembers a bowl full of gakh, "Would you like some?"  
  
Debbing and Robert reached for the bowl and both put some gakh on their plate. However, Jpak and Watkins polite fully refused. "I have a weak stomach," was Watkins' excuse. Jpak just shook her head.   
In the proper Klingon manner, Debbing wolfed down the gakh with his hands. Robert did the same. "This is good gakh," Debbing commented, "Who prepared it?"  
  
"I did," said Martok.   
  
"Well, my regards to the chef," said Debbing.   
  
"Thank you Captain," said Martok, "I always bring gakh to social functions".  
  
"And I always bring the tuna salad," joked Watkins.  
  
"Tuna salad?" asked Ko'mah.  
  
"It's a food from earth," Watkins replied.  
  
"Oh," said Ko'mah.  
  
The 'waiter' that brought the group their appetizers brought in seven plates with various Klingon and Human foods. The most notable dish from Earth was a slab of pork chops on each plate. Debbing noticed that Robert had cut a big piece out of the pork, "You should try this," he said. Debbing saw the Klingons take bites out of the pork; they seemed to be surprised by it.  
  
"This is a great meat! What is it?" asked Martok.  
  
"It's called pork. It's made from pigs," replied Watkins. From what Debbing noticed, Jpak was surprised by the pork too. "Good, ain't it?"  
  
"Extremely," said Tamekh.  
  
"There are no meats on Qo'noS that are quite like this. It's like the meat that is fit for a god," exclaimed Ko'mah.   
  
***  
Robert and Jpak sat in the mess hall, both drinking a warm drink. Robert looked up from his coffee, "Remind me that if I ever host a dinner with Klingons, don't let me serve pork". That got a laugh out of Jpak, and her first smile of the evening. "Hey, don't worry about the Klingons. It'll be fine".  
  
"I don't care about the Klingons, Klingons and Romulans have hated each other for a long time," said Jpak.  
  
"Then what is it?" Robert asked, "You seem kind of sad. Does the doctor need some doctoring?"  
  
Jpak laughed again, but it wasn't much of a laugh. "I was thinking, what will happen if we don't make it through the battle? This whole relationship will be a waste."  
  
Robert but his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, with the best helmsman in Starfleet at the helm, we'll make it through."   
  
Jpak smiled at that remark. "And hopefully with the best doctor in Starfleet nobody will get killed," she said sarcastically.   
  
Robert leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry," he said.  
  
  



	11. Medical Scans

Chapter Eleven  
  
The young boy awoke on a sleepless night. He was slightly older than when the man came, but much older in the mind and spirit. It had been a year since Romulans had killed his father. But now his mother was gone too, the Federation didn't know what had attacked the ship, but the boy knew, and he wasn't aloud to tell anyone. The race that had attacked was still just a rumor, but other people had encountered them to. He was now in an orphanage and his foster parents were coming the next day. The thing was, he didn't want to go with them, or any other foster parents. But they were coming nonetheless. The people at the orphanage asked if he wanted to change his last name to the name of the people who were adopting him, he decided not to.   
  
***   
The boy awoke yet again, this time he was three years older. And yet again he was in an orphanage, his foster parents had died a month before. Strangely, everyone who took care of the boy died. This was bothering him.  
  
Jack Watkins then awoke, disoriented and nauseated. He looked out the window in his quarters and saw the Klingon Negh'Var-class cruiser along side of the Premonition. Once again, Jack Watkins would have a sleepless night.   
  
***  
Thaddeus Debbing thought over the things that had happened in the past eleven years. We could use the Temporal Vortex, he thought to himself, and change the past. But then, what would happen to the timeline? Would the people of the Alpha Quadrant come together like they have? Then again, not near as many people would have died. But what about the loves that have formed between races, like Rob and Jpak. The abilities of this ship could do a lot more good than harm. It might be worth the chance, because if the people knew about what was going to happen. If what we're going to do with this mission doesn't work, Debbing thought, then we'll use it.  
  
***  
"So what would you have been if you weren't a helmsman?" Jpak asked Robert.  
  
"I had always thought of a carrier as an ambassador," Robert replied.   
"Really? That's what I would have done if it weren't for this," Jpak exclaimed.   
  
"Maybe if all of this didn't happen we would have still met," Robert implied.  
  
"Maybe, but this isn't a time for 'what ifs'," said Jpak.  
  
"Jeez, don't sound all mean about it," Robert joked, "Hey, remember what this ship can do? If the captain decides to go back in time, which I really hope he will, it might just happen".  
  
"You think he would do it?" Jpak asked him.  
  
"I hope," said Robert, "I hope".  
  
***   
"Hey Jpak," said Watkins, "Time for my check up".  
  
"Alright then," she grabbed a blood pressure monitor and help it up, "Roll up your sleeve".  
  
"Okay," Watkins said as he rolled up his sleeve. Jpak attached the monitor to his arm and watched it measure his blood pressure.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've got normal pressure," Jpak said as she took off the monitor. She pointed to the neural scanner's examination bed, "If you'll lay down over there please. I'd like to take a neural scan". She watched as Watkins walked over to the bed and lie down.   
  
"Okay, scan me up doc," said Watkins. Jpak activated the scanner, everything seemed normal. But then as the scan neared completion she noticed something that bothered her.   
  
"Umm, Jack, I'd like to run the test again," she said. But as the test concluded she saw the same thing. And what she saw was something she didn't like.  
  
***  
Jpak walked into the captain's ready room, "Sir, I need to talk to you about Commander Watkins".  
  



	12. Decisions and Endings

Chapter Twelve  
  
"Now what's going on Jpak?" asked Debbing, "What's wrong with him?" Debbing heard her draw in a deep breath.  
  
"Commander Watkins has some major neural problems," Jpak told him.  
  
"What kind of problems?" Debbing asked her.  
"Commander Watkins is what could be considered... a psychopath," Jpak informed him.  
  
"What?!" Debbing exclaimed.  
  
"Commander Watkins is psychopathic," repeated Jpak.  
  
"How long as he been like this?" Debbing asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure, days, weeks, maybe years," said Jpak.  
  
"Is he fit for duty?" Debbing asked her.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be affecting what causes violence if that is what you are meaning," said Jpak.   
  
"At least that part of the brain isn't affected. How long until he is no longer fit for duty?" asked Debbing.  
  
"Days, weeks, maybe years," answered Jpak.  
  
Debbing felt the ship rock a few moments later, "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. He heard the buzzing of the comm. in the ready room.  
  
"We're approaching the rendezvous, sir," said the voice of Robert. "The fleet has been annihilated!"   
  
"Damn," muttered Debbing.  
  
***  
"What? The fleet is gone?" yelled a puzzled Martok.   
  
"Yes sir," said Tamekh, "And the Premonition is under attack by two Borg spheres". Martok heard a buzzing. Martok saw the tactician, Ko'mah, turn to him.   
  
"A Borg cube has just dropped from warp," Ko'mah reported.  
  
***  
"Sir, the cube is attacking the Klingons!" yelled Robert. He looked at the viewscreen just in time to see the Negh'Var class ship explode. "They're, they're gone sir".  
  
"The cube is headed away, back into transwarp," said Watkins. "The spheres are pursuing us".  
  
A phaser strike made the bridge shake, "Shields are down sir!" yelled Robert. Robert saw Watkins turn to Debbing out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Sir, we should use the Temporal Vortex and warn the Federation," Watkins yelled.  
  
Robert looked at the control panel in front of him, "Weapons are offline".  
  
"If we go back in time the Federation might still lose!" yelled Debbing.  
  
Robert turned to Debbing, "Sir, we would have a better chance if the Federation knew what was going to happen".  
  
Debbing slammed his fist on his chair just as a phaser volley hit once again. "The Borg have a huge fleet, even if we knew what was going to happen, we might still lose the battle!"  
  
Watkins stood up and grabbed a phaser, "Sir, I no longer wish to live in this time line." He brought the phaser up to his head. "Goodbye sir". Watkins then pulled the trigger of the phaser, his body evaporated into small particles. Robert watch as his friend went out of existence.  
  
***  
"No!" shouted Debbing, "No!" Debbing felt tears swell up in his eyes; his good friend had killed himself. He wiped his eyes and looked up, "Activate the Temporal Vortex, set the date for eleven years seven months and fourteen days in the past. We're going to fix this".  
  
We're going to fix this, thought Debbing, not for Jack, but the entire galaxy. "Things will be different, I swear they will".  
  
***  
A thought occurred to Robert, this meant that he would never see Jpak again. Or perhaps, he would. They both had thought of careers as diplomats.  
  
***   
The Premonition lurched into the blue, swirling vortex, with the two Borg spheres close behind.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Author's Note: Those who have played Armada all the way through will know what happens between Chapter Twelve and this point.  
  
Eleven years after the battle and defeat of the Borg...  
  
Junior Ambassador Robert James Kirk had just finished a nice discussion with Junior Ambassador Jpak, of the Romulan Star Empire. She was a lovely girl, with jet black hair and green eyes. Robert hoped that he would be seeing her again.  
  



End file.
